Digimon Frontier 02: Back at the Frontier
by digihow
Summary: The digidestined from season 4 are yet again facing a new adventure in the Digital World! But this time it is their Spirit partners who reaches out for their help. What will happen when friends fight each other and when they let their feelings come out?
1. The Symbol of Fire

_My second story is up! Digimon is the topic, so please share to your fellow Digi-fans! ;)  
__This story will envelop around season 4 of the Digimon franchise; Frontier. The six digidestined will start on a new adventure, meeting old friends and meeting new. There will be a bit romance involved, since the topic is a favorite of mine, but I do hope you like it. Please review and suggest to others3 **I do not own Digimon or it's characters! However, the idea for this story is created in my mind.**_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Symbol of Fire**

Takuya were standing on the bus stop, he had been waiting for fifteen minutes now. Soon Zoe's bus would arrive and after a three months separation they would finally reunite again. The group of six had stuck together ever since they returned from the Digital World, even though the group had kind of split up. Zoe had moved to Koto and Koji had also moved, but only to Setagaya. JP, Koichi and Tommy still lived in Shibuya, but they were busy almost all the time, especially Koichi who visited his brother almost every day.  
It has now been four years since their return home, and Takuya sometimes look back and remembers their adventures and of course Bokomon and Neemon. He misses it and still has that little vague hope that one day he will go back. By this date, Takuya, Zoe, Koji and Koichi have all turned 16, JP is 17 and Tommy has finally reached the teenage number; 13. Even though they have all grown up and changed their looks a bit, they are still how they used to be four years ago.

The bus finally arrived. Takuya waited impatiently for Zoe to appear.  
"Takuya, I'm right here," Zoe stated while coughing to get Takuya's attention. Takuya turned clumsily around and was a bit shocked; Zoe's hair was short!

"Is something wrong?" Zoe asked while starting to feel stupid and immediately covered the tips of her hair. Takuya realized he made her feel uncomfortable. "No, it's nothing. Your hair looks nice," he assured her and smiled warmly. Zoe smiled back and removed her hands. Then she saw that Takuya tried to hide a laugh. "Jerk…" she said and started walking away from him. "You are still your old self you know." But Takuya couldn't help it. Even though he genuinely liked Zoe's hair, he just had to laugh for no good reason. "Ah come on Zoe! I'm just kidding. Hey! Wait up!" He stormed after her and eventually caught up with her. Now they were off to Yoyogi Park to meet up with the rest of the gang.

After a ten minute walk Zoe and Takuya could spot the heads of Koji and Koichi. "Hey guys, its Takuya and Zoe!" Tommy exclaimed as he saw the two come walking down the road. He ran straight into Zoe's arms and later high-fived with Takuya. The twins walked up to them and greeted them welcome. Then Zoe saw JP making his way towards her, was he still in love with her? He had been three months ago at least… "Hey Zoe, it's been long," he said short and stretched out his hand. Zoe stared at his hand for a second, had he come past his crush on her? She then smiled and embraced JP. "I've missed you." JP had really stopped having a crush on her, she could feel it. Of course he would always like her, but he had learned that they were better off as friends. Plus, Zoe never felt anything romantic towards him earlier.

JP had also learned that Takuya liked Zoe, he really like-liked her. It wasn't only JP that new it, everyone did actually, except for Takuya who believed they didn't know. And he had to admit that Takuya and Zoe was a cute couple.  
"So what's on today's schedule?" Koichi asked when everyone had greeted. They then stared at each other wondering about the same. "I guess we forgot to make plans," Takuya grinned. "Can't we just sit down here in the park and talk about the old days?" Zoe asked. "Zoe, you're making it sound like we are in our thirties of forties..." Koji said and shook his head while laughing. The group started to laugh all together, but agreed that remembering their time in the Digital World wasn't such a bad idea.

Good and bad memories were brought up as the afternoon went by. "Do you guys ever think we will go back? And meet Bokomon and Neemon again?" Tommy asked suddenly with a sad face while he lay down in the grass and looked up at the sky. "I sure hope so," Takuya said and joined his younger friend. "When you mention it, that cloud actually looks like Bokomon!" JP claimed and pointed at a very bulky cloud. "No way, that one fits better!" Koichi stated and pointed at another cloud. "You guys are way over your heads, if it's any cloud that even resembles Bokomon it's that one!" Koji stated firmly and pointed at a really big and strange looking cloud. "How can you even make something out of it?" Zoe teased. Koji just snorted and Takuya burst out in laughter.

As the clock passed six, Zoe and Koji had to return to their bus and train. No one wore a happy face anymore. Who knew when next time would be?

When they were all separated again Takuya decided to walk Tommy home. It didn't matter to Tommy, because he loved the company of Takuya, as he was almost like Tommy's second older brother. Then Takuya suddenly stopped and clutched his body. "Takuya, is something wrong?" Tommy looked nervously at his friend. "No, I'm fine. My body just went completely warm for a second there. It almost felt like I was on fire." Tommy looked strangely at Takuya, while he was still rubbing his left arm.

After Takuya had made it home he felt another wave of heat penetrate though his body and leave in an instant. What was going on? He just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He was exhausted and his bed was begging him to come and lay down. Or at least that is what Takuya imagined the bed wanted him to do. He bent his head down to spit out the toothpaste; "WAH!" he screamed when his eyes faced the mirror. "Takuya is everything alright?" his mom yelled from downstairs. "Yeah," Takuya answered almost numbed. Was that really Agunimon he had seen in the mirror?

A bit shaken and confused he made his way to the bedroom and cuddled together. He fell fast asleep, but kept dreaming about Agunimon. He was reliving some moments from the Digital World, and he remembered it like it was yesterday. _"Takuya…"_ Takuya jumped up from the bed and looked around his room. "Agunimon?" he whispered. When no one answered he lay down in his bed again. _"Takuya…"_ The voice of Agunimon talked again. Was he still dreaming? "Ehm, Agunimon?" he asked nervously again. _"I knew you would hear me."_ "Agunimon is it really you?" _"Yes."_ Takuya couldn't believe it, his Digimon spirit talked to him! _"The Digital World is in great danger Takuya. I need you to be able to save the world yet again."_ What? The Digital World was in danger _again_? "What are you talking about Agunimon?" Before Takuya could say anything more his hand started to hurt. He clenched his fist and tried not to scream.

Then the pain faded and Takuya slowly opened his fist. He stared at his palm for several minutes. Agunimon wasn't there anymore, but Takuya was thinking of something completely different right now. The symbol of fire was burned into his palm.


	2. The Missing Twin

**The Missing Twin**

Takuya couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. He could only think about Agunimon's words and try to figure out why the symbol of fire had appeared in his palm. The clock turned 04:00; he had now been awake for three hours. Fifteen minutes later he received a text from Zoe. _What could she possibly want to talk about now? _Takuya asked himself, but decided to answer her since he had nothing better to do.  
_"Takuya, something's wrong…" _Zoe answered after Takuya first replied to her._  
_Takuya got worried and went down to the living room. He immediately called her and when she didn't answer in the beginning, he got even more worried.  
"Hey Zoe, what's wrong?" Takuya tried to talk with a low voice and keep calm.  
_"It's Kazemon. She talked to me through a dream." _Takuya froze for a second, Kazemon too? Then Koji and the rest had had to be contacted by their partners as well!  
"You too? Agunimon contacted me as well." _"This is strange, and she said the Digital World needs my help again." _Takuya explained that Agunimon had said the exact same thing. "Zoe, has anything else happened?" Takuya wanted to know if her symbol of wind had made its entry too. _"No nothing else has happened. Oh wait… my symbol of wind; it was suddenly in my palm! Did it happen to you too?" _"Yeah, and it really hurt…"

What was going on here? Takuya had to talk to the rest about this. He said goodbye to Zoe and dialed Koji's number.  
_"You better have a good reason for calling me this hour Takuya," _was the first thing Koji said when he finally answered after two missed calls. "He, sorry buddy but this is important!" Takuya then explained everything to Koji too, but none of these things had happened to him. _"Now if you would excuse me, I would like to get some sleep." _"Okay, bye, and sorry for bothering you," Takuya ended. He could hear Koji was a bit irritated. Even though he said it was okay, Takuya knew Koji just said it to be nice.

_No please, stay away! Ah! Takuya! _Tommy threw his head up from the pillow, dripping with sweat from his forehead. _"It was just a dream Tommy; it was just a dream," _Tommy kept telling himself. Man that was one scary dream! Tommy hopped out of the bed and went to the nearest sink to wash his face. "Mmm…" the water was refreshing and cooled down his head. Tommy wiped his face and went straight back to bed, being a little good boy. It wasn't until he had been lying underneath the covers for a good ten minutes, that he began to freeze. He also noticed that when he breathed outwards, smoke that only comes in the winter exhaled out from his mouth. In fact, his entire room was covered in ice. Tommy were about to call out for his father when a very familiar voice broke him off.  
_"Tommy… stop." _"Who is it?" Tommy asked frightened. _"You don't remember yourself?" _Tommy glanced around his room, but couldn't see anyone. Then he understood it; "Kumamon, is that you?" The little white bear Digimon visualized himself for Tommy. "What are you doing here?" Tommy asked the much tensed little bear. _"I'm afraid I can't stay long Tommy, but you need to know this; someone is coming for you Digidestined." _Tommy's eyes widened; "What do you mean? Who is coming for us?" But Kumamon had too little time to explain.  
_"My time is about to end here, but the Digital World needs you Tommy! You need to watch out and be careful. Maybe we will see each other again soon." _Kumamon vanished along with the icy walls and floor. Tommy sat back with his symbol of ice in his palm.

JP had fallen asleep on the couch and was dreaming about the Digital World as well as the others. But his dream was a happy one.  
_"Wake up JP!" _a voice suddenly screamed at him. JP fell out of the sofa and landed on the floor with a big BOOM. "Ouch…" JP got up again and rubbed his head and back, the floor wasn't that comfy. JP, as the only one, recognized the voice at once and was not frightened by it. In fact, he was very happy to see his Digimon Spirit stand before him. Beetlemon smiled at JP, and JP were about to walk over to his Spirit when his image became blurry, like it was a bad reception. _"Before I disappear JP you must know that you will be summoned to the Digital World yet again. We need you and your friends." _Nothing more was said because Beetlemon disappeared.  
JP continued to stand at the same spot with a shocked face. What did Beetlemon just say?

Koji had fallen asleep again after Takuya had called him, but was again waken up by Koichi.  
_"Brother, I'm very sorry but have you had a visit from Lobomon tonight?" _Koji thought his brother had gone mad for a second before remembering that this had happened to Takuya as well. "No I haven't. What's the problem?" _"Well, Löwemon just appeared in front of me and told me that I needed to come to the Digital World. He also said that Lobomon couldn't reach you." _"Why couldn't he? Is he alright?" Koichi didn't know the answer since his Spirit had disappeared too quickly.  
When Koichi had hung up Koji was the one who couldn't sleep. Was something wrong with Lobomon? He had to find out.

Not surprisingly the group had arranged a meeting the next day. Everyone was there now except for Koji, who everyone believed ran a little late. "You sure he hasn't called you or anything Koichi?" Takuya was starting to get worried for his friend, who usually never was late for anything. "I'm sure Takuya; I check my phone almost every minute." But with or without Koji the group had to arrange some plans for what to do. All of their Digimon Spirits had contacted them and warned them, except for Lobomon. "So practically we are needed in the Digital World again, but do we know how to get there?" Zoe asked as the first to say something. No one knew. Takuya, JP, Koichi, Zoe and Tommy were all trying to come up with something, but Tommy were the only one to notice that Koichi had a worried look spread all over his face.  
"Are you okay Koichi?" Tommy stood up and sat down next to him and tried to be helpful. "I'm just worried about my brother…" Koichi started, but were broken off by Takuya. "…he's probably just running late. Maybe he missed his train or something." "No, there's something else. I can feel it." "What could possibly have happened to him?" JP looked concerned. Koichi shook his head; "Not sure, but I just have this feeling that something bad has happened to him."  
While the group tried to comfort Koichi, Tommy remembered that Kumamon had told him that someone might come after them. "Oh no," Tommy exclaimed. "Something wrong buddy?" Takuya asked and looked over at him. "I just remembered something more that Kumamon told me last night." He paused and everyone stared at him, waiting for him to continue.  
"Kumamon said that we might be in big trouble. Someone from the Digital World could possibly come for us here, in the Human world." "Say what?!" JP squealed. "You think…" Zoe started and hinted for Koji to have been hurt by a Digimon here in their world. Koichi's face turned pale and he then rushed towards Tommy who had gotten back to his seat, and grabbed him by his T-shirt; "Why haven't you said anything about this earlier?! Maybe Koji is severely hurt somewhere we don't know!" Tommy got frightened, it looked like Koichi were about to hit him. "Calm down Koichi!" Takuya yelled. Koichi loosened his grip and stepped back. He then fell to his knees and covered his eyes. "I've had this feeling all morning. I just know that something has happened to Koji," he said with a trembling voice.


	3. Away from Home - the Imprisoned Warrior

Okay, so here's my third chapter!

* * *

**Away From Home – the Imprisoned Warrior**

"Lobomon, is that you?" _"Koji, I knew you would find me." _Koji smiled. He had no idea that he had missed his Spirit this much. _"You've grown up." _Lobomon looked shabby though, like he had been fighting a lot. Koji's pocket started to glow and as he reached for his cellphone, he could only find his D-Tector. _"Welcome back to the Digital World Koji."_  
With the wave of his hand, Koji could feel his powers surge through his body. Lobomon disappeared into his D-Tector; Koji now had the power again. "Execute! Spirit Evolution!" A dazzling light formed around Koji's body and he transformed into Lobomon.

Koichi felt it. He clenched his teeth and fell to the ground grasping the grass and dirt. Everyone gathered around him and stared anxiously at him. "Koji is…" he began. "Koji is…?" Takuya continued. "…Koji is in the Digital World." "WHAT?" JP again shrieked loud enough for Zoe to hit him in the head, letting him know to lower his voice. "How did he get there?" Takuya were really confused and hoped Koichi had an answer for that too. But the older twin only shook his shoulders, he knew nothing more.

"I feel great! I had almost completely forgot how it felt being a Digimon!" Koji exclaimed while he enjoyed the sight of himself as Lobomon. He immediately wanted to tell his brother, but he couldn't since he knew the others were probably stuck in the Human World. He somehow had to reach them, if only Löwemon were here, he could've gotten through to Koichi for him.  
Back in Shibuya the gang was still twisting their minds for answers and options. How Koji got to the Digital World was a big mystery and they didn't even have some kind of methods to get there. They hadn't gotten their D-Tectors or a sign from their Spirits either. Everything seemed hopeless until Kazemon and Löwemon showed up as a faintly sight. _"Koichi! Your brother needs you!" _Löwemon said, then Kazemon took the word; _"You need to connect with us, with your inner spirit. That's how Koji did it."_  
"Inner spirit? How do we do that?" Takuya looked at the two Digimon who were almost gone again. _"That you have to figure out for yourselves. But Koji is in danger, he is…" _and then Löwemon and Kazemon disappeared. "No wait! What about Koji?" Koichi was right; Koji was in danger all along. The question was now if he would make it until they found a way to get to him.

Back in the Digital World Koji was walking around and exploring the known areas of the other world. After a couple of minutes he reached the train station, a place he remembered well. It was the first place in the Digital World he set foot on four years ago. While having a look around he saw other Digimon, but they looked extremely ill. The figure of Lobomon walked towards a wounded Pagumon, who immediately was frightened by the sight of the warrior. "What do you want now, master?" the little Pagumon asked nervously. "Want? I don't want anything from you. Why are you scared?" Koji didn't understand a thing. Pagumon kept silent for a moment until he dared to speak. "Don't you want to take our supplies or something? Like you always do?"  
His words came like a big shock. "Why would I do that?" Now Pagumon only got confused, and got even more afraid that the Warrior of Light was playing with him. "I'm not going to hurt you, so tell me what's wrong." The little grey ball saw that Lobomon looked sincere in his eyes and that he meant no harm. He then started to explain carefully.  
Koji listened to him until he felt numbness in his entire body and couldn't do anything. It was like his body stopped functioning and he only lay inside of Lobomon, who remained still. Then Lobomon rushed forward at the little Pagumon and deleted him. Koji saw it all, but he hadn't done it. He tried to control his Spirit, but it was useless. It's like he was paralyzed. Now Lobomon acted without Koji's help. "Everyone run! Lobomon is back!" Koji could see large groups of helpless Digimon run away from the warrior, or his other self.  
Lobomon acted like a completely different Digimon and didn't listen to Koji at all. Koji couldn't do anything else but to watch as his spirit killed and simply removed all of the Digimon. He tried to do something, but it was useless; he was a prisoner in his own body.

At Yoyogi Park Takuya, Koichi, Zoe, JP and Tommy all tried to get in touch with their Spirits. But no matter how many ways or times they tried, it didn't work. "Should we take a break or something?" JP asked after another failed try. "I guess so…" Takuya said with little enthusiasm in his words. He couldn't help but wonder what was happening to Koji, he just hoped he was okay. "Hey Koichi, snap out of it! Koichi…" Zoe started to sound frantic. "Takuya, there's something wrong with Koichi, he won't wake up." Takuya ran over to Zoe's side and sat down next to her and the boy.  
"What's wrong with him? How long has he been like this?" Takuya asked worried.  
"I don't know, probably since we started trying to get in touch with our Digimon." Zoe looked at the lost boy and kept shaking him. "Maybe he's gotten contact with Koji or Löwemon," Tommy said. "You think? Well then we should probably let him be, so we don't break the trance or something," JP said wisely. The others looked at him surprised; it was strange hearing JP say something _that _smart.

But as the minutes went by, nothing happened. Koichi sat at the same spot second after second, not moving a muscle. "This is getting kind of boring…" JP complained. And when the words were said Koichi suddenly started to scream. It scared the others, making them fall over. "Koji, stop it! What are you doing? Please brother, this isn't you!" "What do you think is going on?" Zoe asked all freaked out, but Takuya remained speechless because he now knew something was wrong with Koji.  
"Löwemon!" he screamed afterwards and fell to the ground, shaking. Koichi then stopped moving and lay on the ground wide awake, but with teary eyes. Zoe stood up and lifted him up from the ground. "Koichi, what did you see?" she asked calmly. "Koji… Lobomon… they were… killing Digimon." Everyone gasped in unison. Koichi started to sob but continued speaking. "Löwemon was there too, along with Beetlemon, Kazemon, Kumamon and Agunimon…" Takuya froze.  
"… They were going to try to stop him, but…"  
"But what…?" JP exclaimed.  
"… but Lobomon attacked them without any remorse."  
"What happened next?" Takuya managed to say.  
"I don't know. I lost contact with Löwemon."  
Everyone sat even more speechless on the ground now. Zoe stretched out for her phone though and held it close to her chest. "Kazemon… are you alright? Please be, and don't worry, I will rescue you! Just wait." Her cellphone then began to glow and turned into her D-Tector. The light embraced all of Zoe's body and she slowly began to disappear. Takuya quickly took out his phone as well and jumped next to Zoe. The light embraced him as well. "Come on guys, it's now or never!" He yelled and the others rapidly did the same. Then they all disappeared.


	4. The Search - The Bond between Twins

**The Search – The Bond between Twins**

"Aaah!" The group of five screamed in terror as they came crashing towards the ground. The only one quick enough to react was Takuya. He pulled out his D-Tector and transformed into BurningGreymon. One by one he caught all of his friends and gently put them down on the ground. "Thanks, I thought I was going to be a smashed egg for a second there," JP said and rubbed the back of his head. Takuya transformed back into himself and said; "No problem."  
"Where do we go from now?" Zoe asked and looked over at Takuya. "No idea," the goggle-head answered. Since Takuya didn't have any ideas Zoe took the matter in her own hands and transformed into Kazemon. "I'm going to search for Koji from the air; I suggest you guys do the same." She then took to the wings and flew away. The others nodded in unison and transformed into their Beast and Human Spirit Digimon. Takuya became BurningGreymon again and patrolled the air together with Kazemon. Tommy transformed into Kumamon, JP into Beetlemon and Koichi into JagerLöwemon. They split up and patrolled the grounds.  
Takuya decided to fly nearby Zoe in case of trouble. "You know I can take care of myself right?" Kazemon said and were suddenly on BurningGreymon's left side. "Yeah I know. I just wanted to…" he started, but knew he would say more than needed if he continued. "Whatever…" Kazemon said when he didn't continue and flew past him and gained some space between them. "Ey come on!" Takuya knew from the way she spoke and left that she was annoyed at him, but he just couldn't tell her about his feelings for her. At least not yet.

"Get away from me! I'm on a mission here!" Kumamon screamed in terror while he tried to run away from a group of Floramon. "But you're so cute! Can't we just play a couple of minutes with you?!" Poor little Kumamon ran as fast as he possibly could, but his legs just weren't long enough. _"Oh man, what am I going to do?"_ Kumamon thought while almost out of breath. "_I got it!" _"Slide evolution!" The huge Korikakumon appeared and all of the Floramon turned on their heels and ran the opposite way. Korikakumon laughed triumphantly and kept on searching for his friend.  
While some kilometers away Beetlemon had gone tired and sat down for a break. As the big genius he was he had started to jump up and down from trees, trying to get a better perspective. But eventually he got tired of these actions and now needed a break. "Man, why don't I think before I do something?" Beetlemon said to himself. As he was sitting on a stone he could hear the bushes behind him move. Slowly he turned his head around, but saw no one.  
"Lobo Kendo!" Beetlemon turned around and saw Lobomon launch at him with his two swords. "Ow! Lobomon, stop it!" Beetlemon didn't want to fight against his friend, but it seemed like it was no other choice when Lobomon kept attacking him. "Fine then, Thunder Fist!" The sound of attacks reached Koichi and Tommy, and the sight of smoke caught Zoe and Takuya's eyes. The rest of the group was on their way, but would they make it?

"Koji stop it, don't you know who I am?!" Koji knew it very well; he was in fact watching the whole thing but couldn't do anything to stop it. "Hurricane Wave!" "Pyro Barrage!" Kazemon and BurningGreymon were there. Lobomon was hit by their attacks but quickly answered back. This threw the two newcomers of guard and fell to the ground.  
"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon entered the scene as well, but Lobomon sent him flying towards Kazemon and Agunimon. Beetlemon rose to his feet but joined the others some meters away. "Slide Evolution! KendoGarurumon!" Lobomon disappeared and his Beast Spirit now stood in front of the other warriors. He was about to use his Howling Star attack when JagerLöwemon jumped in front of him. "Brother, stop this madness. What's gone into you?" Koichi wanted to try to talk some sense into his twin, but it seemed hopeless. "Get out of my way Darkness!" KendoGarurumon yelled. Koichi was set back… darkness? Why would he call him that?  
"My job is to eliminate Flame, Wind, Ice, Thunder and Darkness. You just made it easier for me to finish all of you at the same time," Koichi's twin said with a determined voice. "Koji…" JagerLöwemon transformed back into Löwemon and stood in front of the now stronger Digimon. "What is he doing? Is he crazy?" Beetlemon exclaimed as he Warrior stood calmly in front of the threat. "What are you trying to pull?" the Warrior of Light asked. Löwemon didn't answer. Koichi hoped that his twin would come to his senses and realize what he was doing, but that was not the case today. "I've had enough of you Darkness! Howling Star!" The Beast-type Digimon lashed forward at Löwemon and didn't hesitate to hurt him.  
"Aaah!" Löwemon was hit and transformed back into Koichi. KendoGarurumon became Lobomon again, and prepared for the final strike.  
"Lobo Kendo!" Lobomon shouted and ran forward. "NO!" Koji screamed from inside of Lobomon. Lobomon dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Koichi gazed up at Lobomon and could vaguely see Koji inside of the Digimon. He was sad and Koichi could feel his brother's presence. "Koji…?" Koichi asked hesitantly.  
"Koichi, I'm sorry!" But no one heard what Koji just said. Koichi could feel Koji's sadness and knew he was crying. He reached out for the Warrior of Light. His hand almost touched Lobomon's, but then the warrior stood up and ran away. "Koji wait! Please… come back." Now human again, Zoe walked over to Koichi and sat down beside him. "You okay?" She asked. Koichi didn't answer; he just turned towards her and fell into her arms sobbing.

"Man, I'd hate to be him right now," JP said with a lowered voice. Takuya walked over to his friends and offered another crying shoulder. They could all see how this affected Koichi, seeing how his brother intentionally tried to kill his own friends.

oOo

**A Happy Reunion – Bokomon and Neemon!**

"Koichi, what were you trying to pull yesterday? I mean, you just stood there in front of KendoGarurumon, and you didn't even try to fight back when he attacked you," Tommy asked as he and Koichi were resting underneath a tree. "I'm not sure actually… I guess I had a little hope that Koji was in there and would recognize me as Löwemon. But he didn't, and I didn't have time to react when he leapt forward at me." Koichi stared on the ground. Tommy felt like that last bit wasn't the entire truth, but he left it at that.  
JP and Zoe had gone out to find some food while Takuya volunteered to find some firewood. Koichi and Tommy sat back at the camp as some kind of defense if any bad Digimon, or Lobomon, would show up.

"I'm telling you this is the wrong direction! I should never have listened to you!" "Oh come on boss, I'm sure we're not far away…" "You better hope it's not." Tommy recognized the voices of those two Digimon, it was Bokomon and Neemon! Excitedly he stood up and was ready to embrace the two little Digimon as they appeared in front of them. "Something wrong Tommy?" Koichi however didn't recognize the voices at first. "Oh please Neemon… I will never let you decide the directions again!" "Bokomon! Neemon!" Tommy exclaimed and smiled widely from ear to ear.  
"Who is that and how does he know us?" Neemon asked as he and Bokomon stared at the two youths. Bokomon thought there was something familiar with the kids, but couldn't completely match them.  
But after some seconds he did; "Oh Neemon, it's Tommy and Koichi! I am so happy right now!" He stormed towards them and clung to one of both boys' legs. Neemon soon joined him but he jumped into Tommy's arms instead, and then into Koichi's. "I didn't think I would ever see you again! Where are the others?" Bokomon said happily. "They're not far away," Tommy answered and tried to shake the little white Digimon off his leg.  
Zoe and JP walked in on them some minutes later and Bokomon clung to their legs as well. "Oh Zoe, JP, I've missed you two so much!" Bokomon became really emotional. Zoe was till now the only one who was just as happy to see them as they were and gladly repaid their hugs. She didn't mind all their clinging like the boys did. When it seemed like Bokomon was about to calm down Takuya came walking between the trees. "Bokomon? Neemon? Is that you?" Takuya smiled and ran to meet the two Digimon.

"So Bokomon, Neemon, how have things been?" Takuya asked while sitting down. Bokomon started to talk so much that probably everyone fell of track after just a couple of lines. "…what about you? And where is Koji?" The mentioning of Koji's name made Koichi pale. "What's the matter?" Bokomon asked nervously, like a father would do. No one wanted to say anything, but Takuya took responsibility and started the conversation again.  
"We were all fine until a few days ago. Koji mysteriously disappeared after a night where all of us, except for him, were contacted by our Spirits. We think he may have found a way to get to the Digital World that night."  
"And then? I know you're not telling me everything Takuya, so spit it out!" But Takuya didn't want to talk anymore; it wasn't something he felt comfortable about at all.  
"Koji managed to get to the Digital World because of his bond with Lobomon." Koichi was the one speaking now. "We finally found a way to get here too, but when we found Koji… he was… he wasn't the same…"  
"What do you mean by that? Did he cut his hair?" Neemon asked and Bokomon immediately pulled his pants like he always used to do. "Hush Neemon…" he said and implied for Koichi to continue.  
"Koji was in the form of Lobomon, but he wasn't the same as he was four years ago. He was…" but Koichi struggled to continue. "What the hell is going on here guys, tell me!" Bokomon was tired of the hesitations, but he didn't expect what was coming.

"Koji attacked us without hesitation and almost killed Koichi," Zoe finally said, and Bokomon's jaw dropped what looked like several meters. "What? Are you sure you haven't knocked your brains against a branch or something?" "No we're serious. He's not himself anymore, and we don't know why," Takuya said. "Where is he now?" Neemon asked after some seconds of silence. All five shook their shoulders, no one knew.

For the rest of the afternoon everyone was busy doing their own things. Koichi mostly kept to himself, while JP tried to entertain Tommy. Takuya and Zoe had gone away as Kazemon and Agunimon to keep watch in the area around their camp.  
_"Brother, what has happened to you? I know this isn't your fault… it can't be."_ Koichi thought to himself, but were broken off by Bokomon.  
"How are you holding up Koichi?" Bokomon asked the boy. "Well…" nothing more was needed for Bokomon to understand that it wasn't good. "I think you are very brave and that you handle the situation pretty good Koichi, taken in consideration of you and your brother's earlier trials and events." Bokomon smiled and tried to make Koichi feel better, but it wasn't easy.  
Koichi did managed to smile just a little bit though. "I know one thing for sure Bokomon…" Bokomon looked at the boy; "…I know that Koji isn't the one to blame for all of this. He must be under control of someone… I just wish I knew who."

"Lobomon, why won't you listen to me? What is the matter with you?" No answer. "Lobomon! Answer me!" Koji used all of his strength in a desperate try of getting some answers. "Stop complaining. I will soon have no use of you anymore anyway." "What do you mean by that?" Koji was shocked by his words and pushed himself harder to manage to talk back. "I only need you for a certain time to be able to live as a normal Digimon, not depending on you to do what I want, including digivolving to the higher levels without you." Koji breathed slowly, but continued to speak; "And how are you going to do that?"  
"As we speak I am draining all of your energy and your powers to take them for myself. When you are _empty _I will simply get rid of you. Then I am a free Digimon at last!"  
So that's why he's gotten weaker. "…And don't try to stop me, because it won't work, you are just a pathetic human who believes he is destined for something great."  
Koji couldn't believe what his Digimon was saying, but he felt tired and didn't manage to stay awake any longer. He then fell unconscious.


	5. A new enemy? Tomoemon appears!

Yay, my next chapter is up! :D

This time the Digidestined will meet a new character they've never seen before.

**I don't own the original concept of Digimon, nor the characters.  
OC; created by me (no duh?) ;)**

* * *

**Tomoemon Gives a Heads-Up**

_"Koichi, can you hear me? Please say that you do, I need you brother."_

Koichi woke up right away. Was that Koji who talked to him?

_"Yes brother, I am here." _Koichi replied and hoped that his twin heard him.

_"Koichi… I'm so sorry. I can't help it."_

"It's okay brother, I know it's not your fault. What is going on?"

"I feel so weak. My energy is almost gone… Koichi are you still there?"

"Yes Koji, I'm here. What's wrong with you?"

But the connection broke off and Koichi couldn't hear his brother anymore. He wiped his teary cheeks and lay down again.

"Take care of yourself Koji, until I find you."

"Koichi wake up! We have to leave right away!" Takuya yelled at the still sleeping boy and dragged him up from the ground.  
"No time to explain, but Lobomon is back, and he doesn't look happy," Takuya said before Koichi got to ask why they were leaving.  
"Why are we running away from him?" Koichi looked surprised at the not so calm boy.  
"We don't want to fight him, not yet at least." Koichi accepted the reason since he didn't feel like it either. But as they were running away from Lobomon, whenever Koichi turned around, he could see the unhappy soul of his brother.  
"Stop!" He suddenly screamed.  
"Dude, are you crazy?!" JP as usually exclaimed. Koichi stopped and stood on the ground waiting for Lobomon to come. He made another desperate try to stop the Digimon.

The rest of the group stopped too and when they could see Lobomon come rushing towards them in the distance, their hearts beat even faster, especially when he didn't slow down.  
"Koichi, get away from there! He isn't going to stop!" Zoe screamed in terror.  
"Koji doesn't recognize you!"  
"Yes he does! But Lobomon won't let him do anything," Koichi answered back, surprisingly calm in his tone. As the Digimon got closer he knew deep inside that he wasn't going to stop, but something told him not to move.  
"Enough, let's move!" Takuya pulled Koichi's arm and started to run with him in tow.

"What the hell is wrong with you Koichi? Don't you understand that Koji is…"  
"It's not his fault Takuya!"  
"And how do you know that?" Takuya shouted.  
"And why have you started to doubt your friend?" Koichi yelled back, and Takuya shut his mouth for a second.  
"I haven't, but I'm keeping every possibility open. We can't be a hundred percent sure that Koji is in this or not."  
"He's got a point you know Koichi. I think all of us know that Koji never would do such things, but let's be honest; he could've turned his back on us," Bokomon said wisely.  
"You guys may think that way but I won't! I know for a fact that Koji has nothing to do with this and that he hates what is happening to him. He just can't help it," Koichi said determined.  
"And why should he have turned his back on us? Just because he acted as a rebel a few times four years ago?"  
"That wasn't what I meant Koichi," Bokomon said and tried to calm down the boy.  
"I believe you," Zoe exclaimed and rested her hand on his shoulder.  
"Zoe…" Takuya started.  
"No Takuya. Shut up for a minute would you? I support Koichi on this one. Koji would _never _do this to anyone. I also know that he would do everything in his power to stop it, but something is holding him back." Koichi looked at the blonde girl with a thankful look in his eyes.  
"And it's our job as his friends to figure out what's wrong and save him," she said as the last point to be made.

"Would you look at that? It's trouble within the group."  
"Who's there? Show yourself!" Takuya said and tightened his fists.  
"You don't have to ask twice young man," the female voice answered back. Then a tall woman figure landed in front of them. She had long silky black hair and wore armor equal to warriors.  
"Who are you?" JP asked tensely.  
"She is Tomoemon, the strongest female warrior of the Digital World," Bokomon said who had already looked her up in his book.  
"What a smart little Digimon you are," she purred and glanced creepily over at Takuya. "What do you want?" Zoe asked annoyed and did not like the way the Digimon stared at Takuya at all.  
"Can't I just pay you all a visit?"  
"No way, you've got to have a reason," Zoe said and crossed her arms.  
"Aren't you a feisty little girl? I just thought that I would spare you for the surprise that would have come later."  
"What does that surprise include?" Takuya said while looking at her.  
"Mostly meeting me, but I thought that I would be generous and give you a little heads-up as well." Koichi immediately thought of his brother, maybe she knew something.

"You are right young boy, it has something to do with your brother," Tomoemon said and glanced over at Koichi.

"How did you…?" he asked and looked confused. "_Can she read people's minds?"_  
"Yes I can, and about your brother…"  
"Yes?" Koichi looked anxiously at her.  
"He is in great danger, but I guess you already know that." Everyone stared at her when she cracked a smile and laughed of what she had said. Apparently she thought it was funny.  
"Let me tell you the full story to his sudden behavior. He isn't the one doing it, but is still a part of it."  
"You lost me already…" JP said and looked confused. Tomoemon barely glanced annoyed over at the bigger boy who interrupted her and continued.  
"He is a part of these actions because Lobomon is using his powers and energy to do so. In other words, he is being manipulated by his own spirit." She started to laugh a bit again like it was all a joke, but Koichi only shrunk inside and felt really bad for his twin.  
"Why are Lobomon doing this?" Takuya asked when she was done laughing.  
"He's doing what he's doing because he wants to be a _normal _Digimon, if you can put it that way. He intends to drain your friend completely of energy and take all of his powers for himself. That's the only way he can get completely full control over all the four Spirits of Light."  
"That's terrible!" Zoe exclaimed.  
"What happens when Lobomon doesn't need him anymore?" Koichi asked nervously.  
"He will simply get rid of him. My suggestion is that you guys keep a close eye on Lobomon, because the day is near."

Koichi thought of the worst case scenario when Tomoemon said that Koji would be 'tossed away'.

"Hey wait, why are you telling us all this?" Takuya asked a minute later, but Tomoemon was already gone.

"Sure, just give us some riddles and we'll solve them right away! Come on, what does she take us for? I didn't understand a thing," JP said and sat down leaning against a stump.  
His complaining question got no answers as all the others tried to come up with an answer. It was dead silent. So silent that he could hear a leaf falling to the ground.  
"I suggest we all stay here for a bit until we know what to do next," Bokomon said and ordered Neemon to go and find some firewood. Takuya decided to join him, while Zoe and Bokomon went to find something to eat. JP, Koichi and Tommy were back at the campsite as reinforcements if Lobomon showed up.

After a good ten minutes of walking Neemon couldn't help but to notice Takuya's fire symbol in his palm.  
"When did you get that?" He asked curiously.  
"I really don't know Neemon. After Agunimon had contacted me the first time it just appeared in my palm. I have no idea what it's for, you got any idea?"  
"Maybe it is to remind yourself that fire is your spirits symbol?"  
Takuya laughed; "Well, I don't think that's the reason Neemon, but it was a good guess!"  
"I bet Bokomon has an idea. Maybe his book has an answer."  
"Then we just have to ask him later then, don't we?" Takuya replied and smiled at his little friend.

Back at the campsite JP tried to entertain his fellow comrades with some new magic tricks, but it was only Tommy who seemed to enjoy it. Koichi kept thinking about Tomoemon and his brother, but at the same time he just wanted to figure out who was controlling Koji so that he could stop whoever it was and get his brother back. He would not let anyone take Koji away from him again. That he was certain about.

* * *

This was yet another short chapter, sorry 'bout that! I really wanted to save the next part for the next chapter, so I hope you can wait until next week, or maybe even on Monday, like a little Christmas present.

I do hope you liked this (short) chapter though!

Please review and share.


	6. Protecting Koji The Power of Friendship

Chapter 6 is up! Heheh, I actually forgot to upload this on the 24th December, but either way, here it is now.

This was a bit late but I still hope it falls into taste. I also tried to make it a bit longer since I always make them so short.

In this chapter I added a little _Takumi_ moment. Nothing much, but I couldn't resist myself :D

I hope you like this chapter! Please favorite, review and share!

* * *

**Protecting Koji – The Power of Friendship**

True to her words the day had come only two days later. The group hadn't seen Tomoemon anymore, and neither had they managed to find or bump into Lobomon. Now they just hoped that the incident hadn't happened already.

"Okay guys, we need a plan for our next encounter with Lobomon. We want to hurt him as little as possible if drawn into battle, but we need some bright ideas to use against him. So does anyone have any?" Takuya looked hopefully at his friends, but everyone remained silent.  
"Come on, don't you have any ideas at all?"

"Maybe we could put up some traps to slow him down?" JP suggested.

"I guess that could work," Takuya replied, but thought that some simple traps wouldn't hold him back for long.

"Isn't there a way we can get Koji out before Lobomon has all his powers?" Tommy suddenly asked. Everyone then glanced over at Bokomon.  
"I suppose that could be possible, but I have no idea how to do that."

"So we stand hopeless of rescuing Koji before Lobomon doesn't need him anymore…" Zoe said sadly and gazed to the ground. "…who knows what will happen as soon as Koji gets out of Lobomon. He might not even make it."

"Don't talk like that!" Koichi replied angrily.

"It sounds like most of you have already given up on saving Koji and to put an end to this. We can still stop Lobomon; we just have to keep our hopes up."

"But Koichi…"

"No but's Zoe!" Koichi exclaimed and broke her off.

"Stop being so doubtful and please just try to have faith for one minute would you?!"

Takuya saw tears start to gather in the corner of Zoe's eyes. She hadn't meant anything bad with what she said. The blonde girl then quietly rose to her feet and started to walk away.

"Don't go Zoe," JP said.

"Just leave me alone…" Zoe said with a low tone.

"Are happy now Koichi?" Takuya asked the twin and looked at him with a look Koichi had never seen before and went after Zoe.

As he came closer he could hear the crying voice of Zoe. She sat behind a tree and cried into her arms.

"Zoe, are you okay?" Takuya stopped in front of her.

"Go away…" she managed to say. Clearly she didn't want Takuya to see her crying.

"No, I'm not leaving you here all alone." She gazed up at him and Takuya looked down at her with a compassionate and warming stare. Takuya sat down on his knees and held out his arms. At first she just looked at him, but eventually took his invitation and let herself be held tight and comforted.  
"It's going to be okay Zoe. Just let it all out."

Zoe grabbed Takuya's jacket and dug her eyes deep into his left arm. While stroking her head Takuya couldn't help but let his feelings for her lit up again inside of him. But he didn't want to act on them now, not this particular moment.

"Takuya?"

"Yeah?"

Zoe sat up straight, held his hands and looked him in the eye the best she could.

"This probably isn't the right moment to tell you this but… I… I kind of have…"

"Feelings for me?" Takuya could see how she was struggling, but was caught off guard when she nodded embarrassed.

"Yeah, I just had to say it because I've kept it to myself for a while now you see and…" she was probably very nervous and then started to babble a lot of unnecessary things.

"I do too," Takuya said and broke her off. She stared surprised at him while he smiled warmly at her.

"I've felt like this for some time as well, but I never found the right moment to tell you."

Now the really embarrassing moment came; what now?

Takuya stroke her left cheek and just smiled, happy to get it out of his system. Then Zoe decided act on it. Her left hand touched his and then she pulled him closer. The kind of bizarre thing was that none of them felt embarrassed anymore, like it was something they had done before. Zoe closed her eyes and slowly moved even closer to Takuya. He did the same and then, their lips met. It didn't last long but both were glad it happened.

Takuya afterwards pulled Zoe close to him and put her in his arms. He leaned against the tree with Zoe in his lap. They sat like this for a while, just enjoying the moment and actually forgot about their troubles for a change.

"Why haven't Zoe and Takuya come back yet?" Tommy started to get worried, considering they'd been gone for nearly twenty minutes now.

"I say we go and find them," JP said determined and got to his feet, acting like the boss. Bokomon nodded in agreement and the rest followed their movements. But with only a couple of steps put behind them Lobomon appeared.

"Oh no!" Neemon screamed and started to run around in panic.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" the three boys shouted and turned into their Digimon forms.

A bit hesitating and unsure what to do, they didn't attack him. Lobomon on the other hand charged at them right away and didn't spare anything.

"Löwemon, you have to go warn Takuya and Zoe!" Bokomon said while hiding at the top of a tree. Koichi had just been mean to Zoe, so the idea wasn't that tempting. But he had to do it. Löwemon became JagerLöwemon and hurried off to find them.

Back by the tree Zoe had fallen asleep in Takuya's arms. They hadn't heard any of the noise from their campsite and were therefore unaware of the fight that was going on.

"Zoe, wake up," Takuya whispered in her ear.

Zoe barely lifted her eyelids.

"What?"

"Maybe we should head back to the camp?"

She just shook her head and implied that she'd rather stay here with him away from the others. Takuya were about to talk further when the sight of an injured Löwemon caught his eye.

"Löwemon! What's happened?"

Zoe raised her head when Takuya talked in a worried way.

"It's Lobomon, he's back, and he's coming this way. I'm sorry we couldn't hold him off." He then collapsed and fell to the ground.

"Koichi!" Takuya stood up and ran over to him.

"Takuya we have to get outta here!" Zoe said and got to her feet as well.

"We can't just leave him here. Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Takuya turned into BurningGreymon and picked up Löwemon. He then flew up to the sky and went out of sight. Zoe could now hear _KendoGarurumon _getting closer.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Zoe just managed to turn into Zephyrmon when KendoGarurumon hit her with his Lupine Laser. Zoe flew back into a tree.

"Koji stop it! I won't fight back either way!"

"I'm sorry Zoe," Koji said from inside of his Beast Spirit and desperately tried to reach out a helping hand for his friend who lay on the ground. The memory of Lobomon hurting Koichi, his own brother, was frozen onto his mind. He couldn't shake off the vision who kept repeating itself before his eyes.

KendoGarurumon kept firing at Zephyrmon even when she was on the ground.

"Lobomon, please stop this," he said and had never felt this horrible or helpless before.

When Zoe couldn't hold on any longer she went back to Kazemon. Luckily she flew to the skies and got the upper hand.

Regardless she flew down to the ground again and knew she had to fight back, even though it was her own friend.

"Tempest Twist!"

It made KendoGarurumon fly meters away from where she was. Zoe didn't dare to stay at the same spot so she decided to leave for now, but just when she was going to take off she heard Lobomon talk to her.

"Not so fast fairy."

He then screamed an agonizing scream and it looked like he was going to blow himself up. But at least ten meters above ground Zoe could see Koji appear. The moment was here; Lobomon didn't need him anymore.

Koji screamed in pain as he hovered in the air.

"Here you go!" Lobomon said with a smirk spreading all over his face. He then sent Koji flying towards Kazemon and down to the ground. Zoe immediately flew to catch her unconscious friend. Well above ground she caught him, but was soon struck by BeoWolfmon's Frozen Hunter attack.

Kazemon tried to shield Koji from the fall and therefore put her herself facing the ground.

"Zoe!"

Takuya just saw Kazemon being hit by the attack and crash landed on the ground.

"Kazemon, get up!" He screamed. Instead she reverted back into Zoe, still holding on to Koji.

Takuya now saw both of them; "_Koji?_ _That means…_" BurningGreymon turned around and saw BeoWolfmon. It was too late.

"Lobomon, what do you want to achieve with this?" Takuya landed on the grass and faced his partnered Digimon.

"I want to be free, not being dependent on a human who is never here."

Takuya couldn't wrap his head around why the Warrior of Light would suddenly think like this. This couldn't be his decisions at all; someone must have done something to him, just like Koichi had said.

"Now my new order is to eliminate the other Warriors, what about starting with the weakest?" BeoWolfmon said and turned his head towards Zoe and Koji.

"I won't let you! Don't you even try to shed a hair on their heads, then you will have to deal with me," BurningGreymon said with firing determination.

"My master said you would be the toughest, but I will not be defeated by you. Not by anyone."

_"Is he talking about Tomoemon?"_

"Frozen Hunter!" BeoWolfmon shouted and aimed right at Zoe.

"No!"

BurningGreymon jumped in front of Zoe, who just came to her senses again. Unfortunately she saw BurningGreymon being hit by the powerful attack and was reverted back into Takuya.

It felt like her heart stopped beating, and Takuya looked like a mess.

"Takuya," she yelled and tried to reach him, but her body was completely worn out. Takuya forced himself up at two legs and positioned himself in front of Zoe again.

"Takuya, stop it. He will crush you!"

"No, I have to protect you and Koji," Takuya said with a sore throat.

BeoWolfmon prepared for the next attack, and Takuya braced himself. Zoe were about to cry as she heard the Digimon yell out another attack aimed right for the boy.

"Electron Cannon!" BeoWolfmon was hit by one of MetalKabuterimon's attacks. Kumamon pushed Takuya out of the way just before BeoWolfmon's attack reached him.

They both landed on the ground and Takuya were finally out of trouble.

"Slide Evolution! Korikakumon!" Kumamon evolved into his Beast Spirit.

"You guys alright?" he asked and picked up Zoe and Koji, along with Takuya.

Zoe clung around Takuya's neck.

"Idiot…" she said with a low pitched voice while holding around him. Takuya wrapped his arms around her and was just glad that she was safe as well. Next to them he saw Koji, normal looking but unconscious. They couldn't do anything for him right now. First they had to get away.

"Beat it BeoWolfmon, we don't want to fight you!" MetalKabuterimon said and was ready to attack if needed. The opponent just smirked and then left without much arguing.

"Let's get outta here!" JP then shouted to the others and they set off to get Koichi.

Not far away they found him as his human self, sitting on a branch. He waved when they came closer and was glad everyone was alright, until he saw his brother along with them. He almost lost his balance as he stood up in the tree, very eager to get to his younger brother.


	7. Tomoemon Came For the Warrior

New chapter is up!

Seems like I can't escape my short chapters though.. Either way, I'm gonna stop pointing it out every time now since it's not improving very much.

Still; I hope you'll like my new chapter! On my last chapter a reader told me to look closer on writing errors, since I missed a few words. Thanks for the feedback! I hope there's not many faults this time, if it is; I'm sorry :D

Please review and share!

* * *

**Tomoemon Came For the Warrior**

For the next upcoming hours Koichi would only sit by his brother's side.

Koji had been unconscious for several hours now, but he was breathing, which for now was good enough for the group.

"Hey Bokomon, why haven't Koji woken up yet?" Tommy stared at the twin wearing a bandana.

"Honestly I have no idea Tommy," Bokomon answered him. He glanced over at the boy as well and sighed.

"He is going to be alright," Takuya stated and tried to comfort the youngest. Tommy smiled back at his friend, but Zoe pulled in Takuya's sleeve;

"How can you be so sure Takuya?" she whispered, still holding on to his sleeve.

"I can't," he answered back and his face was covered in a sudden doubt. Zoe understood that he was only trying to comfort Tommy though.

"Hey Koichi, why don't you come sit over here for a while?" JP suggested carefully and looked at the other twin, who appeared like a mother worrying sick for her child.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Koichi answered short and kept sitting next to his brother.

"You know sitting next to him won't… OW!"

"JP shut up!" Zoe said and smacked him in the back of his head.

"It's okay Zoe. I know sitting next to him won't make him wake up any faster, but I just can't leave his side. He would have done the same to me. And I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to yell at you, I was just tired of not being able to help my brother." He turned his head around and smiled warmly at the girl.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it," Zoe said back and put on a reassuring smile. She then placed her hand over Takuya's, thinking that if it hadn't happened they'd both still be keeping their secret. She wanted that moment to replace the not so good memory of an angry and upset Koichi.

"I propose we get some sleep, it's been a long day," Bokomon yawned after probably another hour.

"I can stand guard first," Takuya said and raised his hand.

"I'll take care of him Koichi." Takuya placed a reassuring hand on his friends' shoulder. Koichi just nodded and went after the others to get some sleep. Takuya sat down next to his best friend and was extremely happy that they had finally found him.

_"Please be okay…"_ he thought to himself as he gazed over at Koji.

As the minutes went by Takuya felt more and more drowsy, but he still managed to keep his eyes open.

"Ow…"

Takuya turned his head around in sudden panic, where did that sound come from? He then saw Koji's mouth moving.

"Koji?" He said and kept staring at his companion.

"T-Takuya?" Koji opened his eyes and searched for his friend.

"You're finally awake..." Takuya whispered and grabbed Koji's right hand.

"...welcome back buddy!" Takuya smiled comforting at Koji who now had gotten a clear vision of his friend.

"Koji, you're awake?" Koichi were awake too and looked over to his brother and Takuya. He immediately ran over to them and embraced his brother.

"You're finally back!" Koichi said with a trembling voice. Takuya woke the others up as well; this was no time to be sleeping.

"Glad to see you as your normal self Koji. Welcome back," JP said and patted him on the back. Zoe on the other hand did as Koichi and embraced him.

"Oh Koji, I missed you!"

Koji tried to look happy, but all he could think about was all the horrible things he had done.

"Koji, it's okay. We forgive you," Takuya said and answered his thoughts.

"I wouldn't," he said shortly and gazed down on his feet in despair.

"Good thing we're not you then!" Takuya said and laughed. Despite how lame some of Takuya's comments were, they still made Koji smile.

"But Bokomon, what will happen to me now?" Koji wondered and looked at the little white Digimon.

"I don't know Koji," Bokomon said sadly.

"So I'm no good anymore? Since my Spirit is gone?" Koji didn't want to give up all hope, but without a Digimon Spirit, he could just as well go home. He wouldn't be of much use anyway.

"I'm sure you're useful of something..."

"Who's that?" Koji found himself staring up at a female warrior.

"It's Tomoemon! What are you doing here?" Takuya said impatiently.

"I've come to get someone."

Koichi instinctively went in front of his brother ready to protect him.

"Oh don't worry, I don't want him."

"Who do you want then?" Takuya said and probably spoke for everyone.

"I want Darkness," Tomoemon said and pointed at Koichi.

Koichi got confused yet also a bit frightened.

"Why me?"

"Because you are the only one who can stop the Warrior of Light. You are his counterpart; therefore you are the one I need."

"Why would you want to fight Lobomon? Aren't you on his side?" Neemon actually asked a proper question!

"Have I ever said that I am on his side?" she pointed out angrily and her temper became visual for everyone to see.

"So you're on our side?" Takuya asked with a little hope growing inside of him. Which was also mixed with a lot of confusion...

"I guess you could say that, but I only need Darkness to help me."

Tomoemon then looked at Koichi again and stared right into his eyes.

"Are you willing to help me fight the Warrior of Light?"

"What's the catch? I know you're not telling us the whole story," Koji said before Koichi could give his answer.

"He has to become someone else, his present Spirits of Darkness isn't strong enough."

Bothered by Koji's interruption, she took a stance that implied that he shouldn't just jump into others conversation.

"You mean I have to become Duskmon again?" Koichi asked frightened. He could feel fear building up within him.

"No way, I won't let you!" Koji exclaimed and looked at his brother.

"I'm not letting you become that monster again."

"He is the only one who can beat the Warrior of Light. Löwemon isn't powerful enough. Neither is all of you Warriors combined. Lobomon's powers has gotten even greater when he is no longer attached to a human. We need the strongest opponent to beat him."

"I'll do it," Koichi suddenly said determined.

"What? No you can't Koichi, what if you can't control him? What if you turn evil again?" Tommy said nervously.

"I have to try. If I don't do it, Koji's Spirit will be lost forever. I know I can do it, besides, I've got you to help me remember what's right and wrong."

Koji had a firm glare at his twin brother, not approving his answer at all.

"It doesn't matter Koichi, because I won't let you do this. If my Spirit wants to be free so badly he can just be it. It's not worth sacrificing you to the evil Spirits of Darkness. I can't risk losing you a second time."

"Koji, I've made up my mind. I'm doing it no matter what you say."

"But you've just got your brother back Koichi, what if you can't control Duskmon and he turns you evil again? How do you think Koji would feel then?"Zoe said and looked worriedly at both of the twins, where one of them were about to burst from disagreement.

"It's a risk I'm glad take Zoe, if it means my brother can get his Spirit back. You just have to have faith in me and then it will all work out."

Koji crossed his arms, not happy about his brother's sudden choice of actions.

"I'll come back another time, but you must be completely sure Koichi that this is something you are a hundred percent willing to do."

"He'll think about it," Koji answered roughly and gave Tomoemon a fierce look.


	8. Duskmon Appears! Tomoemon's Real Plan!

I'm so sorry for the wait guys! I have a lot of things going on at school at the moment..

Here is my new chapter, and hopefully it lives up to your expectations! Please review and share :D

* * *

**Duskmon Enters the Stage**

"You're crazy you know that?" Koji said, still grumpy 30 minutes later.

"Calm down brother, I'll be fine. I know what I'm up against anyway, so turning it down again won't be hard."

"But why? Why do you have to do it? I'm sure all of us could have taken care of him just fine without you turning into Duskmon." Koji just wouldn't let it go, and it definitely didn't get any better when Tomoemon came back a few minutes later.

"Are you ready Koichi?" she asked.

"I am," Koichi said and stepped forward. Koji on the other hand had left and didn't want to see the transformation.

"Let's get to it then," Tomoemon said and visualized the two evil Spirits of Darkness. Koichi swallowed heavily, but pulled out his D-Tector ready to make the change.

Tomoemon then started to mumble some strange words no one knew what meant, and then all four Spirits of Darkness were surrounded by a shimmering light. When the Spirits were surrounded by light Zoe got a stabbing feeling in her stomach.

The two good Spirits then vanished into Tomoemon's palms and Koichi summoned the two evil spirits into his D-Tector. Koji were watching from afar.

There was no need for Koichi to shout out the usual stuff, because he was immediately surrounded by a dark and thick fog, and turned into Duskmon when his D-Tector had taken in the new spirits.

Koichi yelled and clung his hands to his head trying to bear the agonizing pain. When he fell down to his knees Zoe seized Takuya's hand and held it tight. It was obvious that she was scared and felt bad for Koichi. And Koji had now turned away again because he couldn't bear looking at his twin in pain. His screams were definitely enough.

Koichi's screams then went over to a much deeper tone and Koji knew that he had turned into Duskmon.

"Oh god," Zoe whispered and now clung to Takuya's arm instead of only his hand. Neither of them ever thought they would get to see this Digimon again.

"Calm down Duskmon, save your powers for later!" Tomoemon shouted at the uncontrolled Warrior.

"You better hide for now; I will take him with me to try to calm him down. I promise I won't let any damage come to his real skin," Tomoemon said reassuringly and hushed the kids away.

They all turned on their heels and walked away with Tomoemon's promise left in mind.

"Are you ready to conquer the Digital World Duskmon?" Tomoemon said when the kids were out of sight and smirked satisfied.

_"What?"_ Koji turned his head around. That didn't sound like her intentions from before.

"What are you implying Tomoemon? That is not my mission," Duskmon exclaimed. Koichi had obviously gotten control over the evil Spirit, which made Koji feel a bit better.

"Yes, _it is,_" Tomoemon said while staring Duskmon in the eyes. Duskmon then started to scream again, and this time it was because Tomoemon used her powers to control him. Koji was shocked by the outcome; Tomoemon was up to no good after all. Her intentions were not far different from what she had promised, but she was just like all the other evil Digimon; she wanted to take control over the Digital World.

"Now Duskmon, what is your mission?" She asked the Warrior again.

"My mission is to destroy Light, Flame, Wind, Thunder and Ice."

"And what will you do afterwards?"

"I will demolish the Digital World and rebuild it after your plans."

Koji's heart felt like it was going to explode. His brother was being controlled by darkness again, and now he couldn't help him out of it.  
Tomoemon smiled triumphantly as she disappeared with the wind. Duskmon stood alone on the ground, probably trying to sense where the Warrior of Light was.

"Koichi!" Koji jumped down from the tree he had been up in and ran over to his brother.

"Koichi, remember who you are. Remember who _I_ am. Please don't do this, I know you can fight it!" But Duskmon only turned his head around and gazed at the very little human in comparison to himself.

"I don't care who you are, or who I was_._ My purpose is to serve evil and no one else." He then vanished with the wind.

Koji didn't want to believe what happened just a few seconds ago. He had lost his brother once again.

"No wait, Koichi!"

"Have any of you seen Koji after he left?" JP asked back at the group's campsite.

"No. I guess he needed to be alone," Takuya said and shook his head.

"He's probably… wait, did you hear that?" Bokomon started, but stopped as he could hear a voice from afar.

"Takuya, JP? Where are you?"

"That's Koji," Zoe exclaimed.

"Did something happen to him?" Neemon asked as confused as always.

"Koji we're over here!" Takuya yelled back and started to run in the direction of the voice. After a few steps of running he could see Koji appear in front of him.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"It's Duskmon and Tomoemon. She tricked us! She intends to use Koichi to kill us all and take over the Digital World."

Takuya froze on the spot and gazed at Koji.

"You're kidding right? How did you find out?"

"I hadn't left yet when she 'broke the news' to Koichi. He had actually gained control over Duskmon, but she made him forget and turned him back the way he was four years ago. And if he destroys my Spirit, then there's no way we can save him."

Everyone's faces dropped in confidence like they had already lost the game.

"So what do we do now Bokomon?" Zoe asked frightened.

"Well I suggest that we find Koji's Spirit before Duskmon does and try to gain control over him. If we could get Koji to emerge with Lobomon again, maybe he would regain the control over his Spirit." The task seemed kind of hopeless and everyone stared at each other wondering about the same thing; would it work?

"It's the best plan we have yet so I suggest we do it!" Takuya said as he tried to gain their confidence back.

"Are you ready for the challenge Koji? It will all come down to you if we manage to beat him enough."

After some seconds of thinking Koji changed his attitude and his whole mind was boosted with courage and confidence.

"I am Takuya."

"That's the spirit!"

The two boys shook hands, traded looks and were fully ready to get Lobomon back and defeat Duskmon once and for all.

* * *

Okay guys, there might be more waiting than usual between my chapters considering I really have to focus on my school work! But hopefully I will still be able to upload a new chapter every week like I use too ;)

Thank you so much for reading!


	9. The Voice of the Villain

Oh my god I'm sorry guys for the long wait for the next chapter! It's just that school is taking all the extra time I have and therefore makes it hard to be able to write this story. But I will continue with it, it'll just be a little bit longer wait between every chapter. So sorry for that!

Anyways, hopefully this chapter sort of lives up to some expectations.. Please review and share!

**I don't own Digimon or it's characters! Only the OC Tomoemon! **

* * *

**Lobomon Is Back**

"How far do we have to walk? I'm tired already…"

"We have only walked for twenty minutes JP, stop complaining," Bokomon answered back to the boy at the back of the line.

"I'm feeling kind of tired myself, maybe we could just take a little break?" Zoe said a few seconds later.

"When you mention it you do look kind of pale young girl. Okay everyone, let's take a break!"

JP's eyes widened;

_"So as soon as a girl wants to stop its okay, but when__** I**__ want to take a break it's a no right away! Unfair…" _he thought to himself, but decided not to complain since he got to sit down for a minute after all. The group found a little place where they could rest privately. The boys went out to look for some food, while Zoe wanted to stay back at their temporarily campsite. Takuya however couldn't shake off the feeling that Zoe was ill, so he decided to stay beside her just in case.

"Bokomon was right, you look pale. Are you okay?" He asked and sat down next to Zoe.

"I'm not sure actually. Mentally speaking I'm fine, but physically; I feel exhausted. Maybe I've come down with the flu or something."

"Let's hope not!" Takuya said loudly with a laugh hid behind his words.

"Why not? Afraid you'll get infected?" She said and stared at him with a nasty look in her eyes, like she was about to cough at him for the fun of it.

Takuya started to laugh nervously and pretended that he was about to step back and run for it. Zoe on the other hand took it more serious than expected and really thought he was going to run.

"Jerk…" she said and turned her head the other way. Takuya noticed she became upset and felt stupid for speaking before thinking.

"Oh come on Zoe, I was just kidding," Takuya said and smiled to her.

"Prove it," she said and looked at him again. Takuya then stared at her eyes for some seconds and smiled at her. He eventually reached out his arms and gave her a tight hug and put her in his arms.

"See? I'm not afraid."

Zoe just smiled and closed her eyes. Whenever Takuya held her she always felt better, and this time was no exception.

In the distance Koji, Tommy and JP looked at the two figurines of their friends.

"What the heck do they think they're doing?" Koji asked and stared weirdly at them.

"They're hugging Koji. Never seen it before?" JP said sarcastically and smirked.

"I know they're hugging JP… what I meant was that they're not doing anything. They just sit there and get comfy while the rest of us have to walk around collecting food."

"You never seem to be a 100 % pleased Koji, you're strange dude," JP said and laughed. Koji repaid his friends laugh and smacked his back, letting JP know that he shouldn't push it too far before he'd get annoyed at him.

"Common, just let the two lovebirds be," Tommy said and shook his head, trying to balance the branches he held so they wouldn't fall down. Koji and JP looked surprised at each other, wondering how he knew that Takuya and Zoe had a thing going on.

"What? I figured it out too you know. Everyone knows it, except those two who think _we don't know_."

Takuya randomly glanced to his right and caught the sight of Koji, Tommy and JP. He immediately let go of Zoe and placed himself a bit further away from her.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked, and soon followed Takuya's discretely pointing finger that were aimed at the others who were coming their way. She quickly pulled it together and acted like normal. By the time the three boys had come down to them, they had decided not to mention it and act like they hadn't seen anything. But Koji just couldn't help himself, it was too tempting to tease them.

"So… what have you two been up too?" He asked them with a smirk wanting to burst out and reveal them.

Both Takuya and Zoe looked at each other and slightly blushed.

"Ehm, not much. Nothing serious to put it like that," Takuya slightly embarrassed forced out of his mouth, but earned an elbow in the side from Zoe who disagreed in his choice of words.

He then put on a fake laugh and rubbed the back of his head.

Luckily he was broken off by Neemon who were nagging about dying of hunger if he didn't eat something soon.  
"You guys find any food?" he complained.

"Yeah, we just have to make a fire first to cook it and then it'll be ready!" Tommy said enthusiastically and showed them the meat-flavoured apples they were carrying. Everyone remembered these apples from the first time they had eaten them in the Digital World.

With food in their stomachs everyone was now tired. No one had to suggest that they'd go to sleep, because some of them had already dozed off. Takuya snored loudly while Koji kept poking him with a stick, trying to get him to stop making so much noise. After Koji's poking had helped he was also able to fall asleep. Now Zoe was the only one who was awake, and since she couldn't sleep she decided to stand guard for a little while. As the hours passed by she eventually got sleepy as well and fell asleep like the others.

When the sun shone at their faces they all woke up from a good night's sleep, except for Zoe, who had only gotten worse by the hours.

"She's even paler than she was yesterday. Is she sick Bokomon?"

"I don't know Takuya, I'm not a doctor," The little white Digimon said.

Takuya didn't accept that for an answer.

"Then we have to find someone who can treat whatever it is that's causing this!"

"I'm okay Takuya, you don't have to worry so much," Zoe said while trying to get up, but the stabbing pain in her stomach was too painful so she fell on her but again, while holding around her waist.

"Just hold still Zoe, that's probably what's best for you at the moment," Koji said and helped her lay down again. She just nodded and tried to relax and not show how much it hurt at the same time.

Takuya on the other hand knew she was in serious pain and wanted to do something about it. But for now he would just make sure she was comfortable and help the best he could in any possible way.

Koji had gotten eager to get his Spirits back the last couple of hours and had now dragged Takuya and JP over to where he sat to set up a plan of attack against Lobomon. Tommy had gone with Bokomon and Neemon to try to find something they could give Zoe to ease of the pain, while Zoe laid underneath a tree and tried to rest. Which was pretty hopeless taken her pains in consideration.

"I say you and JP try to lure him so that I can jump out of nowhere and fire my strongest attack at him. Then we might be able to beat him enough for Koji to…"

"Shh." Koji broke Takuya off and hushed at him.

"What's the matter?" JP whispered and looked concerned.

"He's close. Quick we need to hide!" Koji exclaimed silently and started to run towards the camp again.

"How do you know?" JP asked with a raised voice as Koji got to his feet.

"Just an intuition, but I was his spirits keeper you know," Koji replied shortly after.

While Koji and JP small talked about the plan while running, Takuya instantly thought of Zoe who was left alone at the camp. He rushed away in front of them and you could almost just see the dust from his feet.

They tried to be as quiet as possible while making their escape, but Lobomon had been keeping an eye on them for a while now and knew where they were going.

"Zoe, get up! We have to leave right away, Lobomon is near," Takuya tried to whisper to the half-asleep girl, but was too tensed in his body to sound anything but calm. Zoe knew she had to suck in the pain now and get a move on, but it wasn't that easy when you could barely stand. Takuya saw that she was struggling and took matter into action.

"I'll carry you, okay? Just grab on to me."

Zoe nodded and was lifted into Takuya's arms and then he took off again. Koji and JP weren't far behind them, but Lobomon had no intention to let them get too far away.

"That's long enough kids!" he yelled when he caught up with them and both Koji and JP stopped and turned around to face him.

"Leave this to me Koji," JP said and walked in front of his friend.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" JP shouted and managed to gain Takuya and Zoe's attention.

Takuya turned around and looked worriedly back towards his friends who were now initiating a battle with the threatening Digimon. He knew he had to join the fight, but at the same time he knew that that meant he would have to leave Zoe alone.

"Just go Takuya, I'll be fine." Zoe looked up at him and gave him a reassuring smile. Takuya smiled gratefully back at her. Gently he put her down and ran off to help his friends.

"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" He yelled and pulled out his red and black D-Tector, scanning his hand.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon launched at Lobomon right away and wanted to get this over and done with.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon was also eager today. Koji just hoped they wouldn't spend all their energy up at once, he knew that Lobomon probably had a trick up his sleeve.

"Fools!" Lobomon cried and evolved into BeoWolfmon.

"Oh yeah? I can do that too!" Agunimon bragged.

Before he managed to turn into Aldamon BeoWolfmon hit him with his _Cleansing Light _attack. Agunimon was sent to the ground, struggling to get up. When Beetlemon jumped in in Agunimon's place he was also struck by the same attack. This pained Zoe to watch, she really wanted to get out there and help them.

"Execute! Beast Spirit Evolution!" Her transformation was successful, but when she had properly turned into Zephyrmon her pain caught up to her.

"Another one willing to play?" BeoWolfmon said teasing and started to walk slowly towards the warrior in pain.

"Zephyrmon get away!" Beetlemon yelled while he was still hurt from BeoWolfmon's attack.

"Plasma Paws!"

Her attack was sent flying towards the other warrior, but it didn't stop him from coming towards her. She fired the attack one more time, but this also went by without any serious damage.

"Tired yet?" BeoWolfmon asked and grinned. Zephyrmon couldn't take the pain anymore and fell to the ground and was unable to defend herself from this point on.

"Zoe!" Agunimon cried and tried to stand up at his own two feet.

"I'm fine," Zephyrmon forced to say through the pain, but remained on the ground. BeoWolfmon was now standing right next to her and grabbed her by her throat.

"Do you give up?"

"No, I will never give up! Not when I can still breathe," Zephyrmon said and struggled getting any air through his grasp. Agunimon finally got to his feet and rushed towards the two warriors.

"Let her go!" he yelled and prepared his _Pyro Tornado _attack.

"As you wish," the Warrior of Light grinned and threw Zoe several meters away.

"No!" Beetlemon cried as he was also on his feet now and had rushed to back up Agunimon, but saw his friend being tossed further away.

"Cleansing Light!" BeoWolfmon shouted yet another time and hit both Beetlemon and Agunimon and sent them flying in a different direction than Zephyrmon.

"Ow!" they cried in unison as they hit a tree and then the ground.

"And you…" BeoWolfmon walked towards Zephyrmon again who lay on the ground, almost not moving.

Koji had never felt this helpless since the last time they were in the Digital World. He had to do something.

"Beo Saber!" BeoWolfmon used his sword to bash Zephyrmon up into the air, and when she could barely breathe she certainly couldn't use her wings.

"Let's end this right here, right now."

He paused;

"Frozen Hunter!" he then exclaimed and sent his attack storming towards Zephyrmon.

"Hang in there Zoe!" Koji called to his friend, but knew she might now survive that attack, at least not in her present state.

The attack hit Zephyrmon and reverted her back into Zoe. Her screams were unbearable to listen too.

She didn't move or make any sound as she had crash-landed on the ground.

"Zoe!" Agunimon saw her falling towards the ground. He wanted to reach out and grab her, but was too far away. The noise of bones braking was heard as she hit the ground.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikakumon hit the evil warrior with a surprise attack and made BeoWolfmon fall.

"You are going to pay for what you did!" Agunimon shrieked and evolved into Aldamon with wild flames covering his entire body. He was ready to fight BeoWolfmon when thunder appeared on the sky and turned dark.

"Warrior of Light, retreat!" the weak voice of a man cried out and BeoWolfmon disappeared into the darkness a micro second later.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my story, it really makes me happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but I again apologize for the long wait. Please review and share! I love getting feedback for my story! C:


	10. Shattered Bones in the Forest

_Finally,_ here's a new chapter! I'm very sorry for not updating my fanfic for this amount of time, but I've been buried in school work... I'm not sure when the next update will be, since my exams are coming up in a week now, but hopefully it won't be too long. As for this chapter I feel it wasn't my best, since nothing important really happened. Maybe you could call it a filler? Either way, it's a new chapter and the next one will be, (very) exciting?

Enjoy everyone!

**I don't own anything from the Digimon franchise!**

* * *

**Shattered Bones in the Forest**

As rain poured down to the ground Takuya had reverted back into himself and ran over to Zoe's side. She lay on the ground, forcing herself not to scream.

"What's wrong with you? You could've been killed out there!" Takuya launched out at her and grabbed her shoulders in desperate fear of her health.

"Well I wasn't and I'm sorry, I just wanted to help," Zoe said to the freaked out boy.

"Don't ever do that again okay? If anything would've happened to you back there, I don't know what I would've done."

Takuya had a firm stare at her, but after a few seconds his pupils started to move downwards towards the wet grass as he tried to cover the tears that started to flow down his face.

"Don't cry," Zoe said and wiped his face with her left hand when she saw that he was crying. Takuya lifted his head again and felt a hand touching his shoulder.

"Are you guys alright?" It was Tommy who had joined them. His face was had a depressed look and despite that he was older now, he was still that 'little kid' who would cry easily.

"Sorry, I know I'm not supposed to cry so much, but…" he stopped because of a sob that started to clog his throat.

"Don't worry Tommy, you're allowed to cry when you feel like it," Takuya reassured him and patted his shoulder, also trying to convince himself of the same thing. Zoe smiled at Tommy and initiated that she wanted a hug from him.

"Hold your horse's kids!" Bokomon broke the moment and jumped in the middle of Tommy and Zoe.

"From now on, try to keep physical contact with this young girl to the minimum. We don't want to worsen her state more than necessary. She needs plenty of rest, so back off boys," Bokomon said and hushed Takuya and Tommy away. Zoe just laughed while looking at the little Digimon, remembering how he was a surrogate mom for Seraphimon. His motherly instincts had obviously returned, so it was only smart to back off if you didn't want him to have a go at you.

Takuya and Tommy walked over to JP and Koji who were exchanging ideas on what to do further. So far they had come up with two options.

"Ey Takuya, Tommy, come over here," Koji said and waved for the two other boys to come and join him.

"What's up guys?" Takuya placed his hands in his pockets and sat down in a meditation pose. Koji was just about to speak when JP beat him to it.

"How are you able to sit like that?!" JP asked and stared weirdly at Takuya's pose, rubbing his chin.

"JP!" Koji snarled.

"What? Don't you wonder about the same thing? I mean, how is it even possible for him to sit comfortably in that pose…"

Koji huffed and just shook his head.

"Anyway… Takuya, Tommy, we have come up with a plan on what to do next. Care to listen?"

Tommy and Takuya shared looks and nodded.

"Okay, so we have two options. One; You, me, JP and Tommy will go look for Duskmon and Tomoemon and try to free my brother from Tomoemon's powers and then go search for Lobomon."

"Hold on, what about Zoe… and Bokomon and Neemon? What are they supposed to do?" Takuya butted in confused.

"They will be here at the camp. Zoe is too weak to travel alongside us for now, so bringing her would only slow us down. Bokomon and Neemon will take care of her and make her healthy until we come back. It's the smartest thing to do and besides, we don't want her to get worse."

Koji made a good point, but Takuya wasn't fully satisfied by leaving her here, even with Bokomon and Neemon around.

"What if Lobomon decides to look for us here?" Tommy asked, joining in on the conversation.

"He probably won't, if my mind thought correct he'll probably assume that we left this place to find a new hideout."

"Probably?" Takuya wasn't satisfied now either, at least not with that word in the sentence.

"Well of course there is always a slight risk that he will actually come back here, but I sincerely doubt he will," Koji said confident to Takuya, who still held a little worried look on his friend.

An awkward silence broke out and no one knew what to say further.

"So what was the second plan?" Tommy remembered and looked in Koji's direction, breaking the silence.

"We stay here and wait for either one of them to come and get us," Koji answered and leaned his back to the nearest tree.

"In other words, we should choose number one, that's the most likely to be successful," Koji stated afterwards.

Takuya and Tommy shared looks again, worried ones this time. JP just sat quietly on the side awaiting his comrades' answer.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Zoe caught eye of all four boys walking towards her.

"Be careful, Bokomon might see you," she teased, but still made sure he wasn't around.

"We need to discuss, or rather tell you what we have decided to do further," Takuya said and stepped forward. Zoe gave them her full attention.

"As of tomorrow morning we will leave to go look for Duskmon and Tomoemon. We intend to bring Koichi back and then fight Lobomon, and we need you to stay here while we do that."

Dreading her reply Takuya froze in his current position and stared at the ground.

"I understand, just try to be careful okay."

A relieved Takuya finally took a breath and relaxed every muscle in his body.

"Thank you for understanding," the other boys said and left her to get some rest. Only Takuya stayed behind, still trying to figure out Zoe's real feelings regarding their choice.

"Why are you still standing here?" she asked when it looked like he had no intentions of going after the others.

"Are you sure you're okay with it? I mean, it's okay if you aren't."

"I don't like the idea of having to stay behind all alone, but I know why I'm not going with you if that's what you are worried about," she said and looked up at him.

Takuya smiled.

"Thanks," he said and bent down beside her.

"You better be alright again when we return, you got that?" He said and toyed with her blonde hair.

"And you better get back safely, okay?"

"I will."

For what felt like minutes was only a couple of seconds as they both gazed at each other and smiled. Going with the moment Takuya stroked Zoe's cheek and moved in a bit closer to the blonde. While leaning over Zoe to give her a kiss on the cheek he accidentally put too much weight on his body and lost his balance, making him hit a sore spot on Zoe's stomach with his arm. Zoe moaned as the pain struck her in an instance and let out a little _ouch_.

"Sorry Zoe!" Takuya exclaimed and jerked away from her, thinking that he hurt her even more.

"No, no, it's fine. You just hit a sore area," Zoe reassured the frightened boy. Takuya had a guilty look on his face and didn't dare to move in again, so Zoe did it herself; she pushed her body up and tried to reach for her friend. Takuya gave her a helping hand and tried to support her so she wouldn't fall over. That didn't work so well when Takuya wasn't fully prepared to catch her when she moved forward faster than what he thought. Zoe fell on top of Takuya, and they both started laughing, thinking that must've looked pretty silly if not weird.

Zoe's hair fell in front of her face and covered most of it. Takuya didn't like that so he pulled her hair back and got lost in her dreamy green eyes. Going with the tension between them at the moment, Zoe leaned in first. Takuya mentally prepared himself for a kiss but was a bit shocked when Zoe only rested her head on his chest. She looked so peaceful and he didn't want to leave her behind like this, but Koji was probably right, she was better off being here getting her health restored.

After a rather sad parting, at least for Takuya, the four boys headed off deeper into the forest in hope of finding either Lobomon or Duskmon. The walking seemed to take forever, especially when they didn't have a planned goal to reach. It was midday and the heat had begun get worse rather than better.

"I'm tireeeed…" of course none other than JP said. They didn't blame him though since it had to be close to about 40 degrees in the shades.

"Maybe we should stop and take a little break? Everyone is getting pretty tired from the heat." Takuya glanced at Koji especially, since he knew he would be the hardest one to persuade into taking a break. Strangely enough Koji was the first one to sit down in the shades, taking off his bandana and wiping his forehead. Everyone breathed heavily, craving a glass of ice cold water with ice cubes in it.

"Oh man… I'd do a lot for some water right now."

JP slumped down on his butt and laid down in the grass, stretching out his arms. Takuya sat down next to Koji while wiping his forehead too. He didn't have his cap anymore, which was bad right now since it would shield his head from the burning sun. Tommy was probably the one who complained the least. He was in fact enjoying the heat, given that he had the Spirit of ice.

"Guys we can't stop now! We have to continue walking!"

The three other boys just sunk together and cried 'ugh' in unison. Tommy on the other hand just shrugged at the others response and joined them, most likely figuring out that nagging about continuing wasn't going to help him right now.

"Would you look at that… they're asleep." A female voice whispered while lurking around the boy warriors, studying them as they had fallen asleep in the shades of a tree. It was Tomoemon and Duskmon, and by the looks of it, there were no more Koichi in sight inside of the now dark warrior.

"Wait, don't attack them just yet. Patience is a virtue my friend," the female Digimon purred and stopped Duskmon from lunging at the humans. He snarled, retrieving his swords in the process.

Tomoemon had a little plan for these warriors on her own, besides taking down Lobomon and his master.

Being the one who were the least asleep, Koji opened his eyes slowly and yawned, realizing they had all fallen asleep and therefore jeopardized their own safety and possibly Zoe's. While they had been sleeping anyone could have walked past them and done all sorts of mischiefs. He turned around and faced a drooling Takuya, who looked like he was in dreamland. "Oh for crying out loud…" Koji muttered through a sigh and started poking his friend. "Hey nincompoop, wake up!"

Takuya only let out a little snore and turned around. Koji twitches his eye, getting slightly annoyed. "Hey! Get. Up. Now. Takuya," Koji again spoke but this time he pushed Takuya awake.

"What the-"the boy glanced around. "Dammit Koji, what is it?!" Takuya shot a glare at the other one standing up straight. Koji only crossed his arms, letting him figure it out himself what was going on. Looking around Takuya quickly caught on and realized they had been sleeping.

"You could at least have woken me up a bit more calmly…" Takuya rose to his feet and rubbed his arm, walking over to JP and Tommy to wake them up as well. JP was sucking on his thumb, of all things. "

Get a hold of yourself; you're supposed to be oldest one…" Koji appeared behind Takuya and saw JP, partly saying that if anyone was supposed to be doing that it should be Tommy. "Wait, where's Tommy?" The two who were already awake started searching for the younger brunette, who there was no sign of at all. Nothing was wrong though, he had just wandered off a few minutes ago to find some food. Of course Koji or Takuya didn't know of this and got worried, Koji probably more mad-angry.

"So now we have to look for the kid too… great," Koji muttered to himself and looked very much annoyed.

"What's wrong with you today? Someone tried to nick your bandana or something?" Takuya gave Koji a confused stare and half chuckled at what he said. It was like Koji's personality had just changed with the blink of an eye.

The other teen just huffed and turned another way. "That's none of your beeswax."

Whistling for himself, Tommy was on his way back to the others now. On his little stroll he hadn't found any food to bring back to the others, but still he was happy. He knew Takuya wouldn't mind much, Koji neither for that matter. Maybe only JP would complain for a little while, but he had recently gotten less prone to crave food all the time. Walking with a smile on his face he recognized the path he was on. He started humming on his favorite song and didn't really notice the shadow behind him. Spotting a butterfly that passed him, waving furiously with its wings Tommy stopped at how stressed it looked. "Ehm…" he stared at it confused and then felt the sunlight disappear behind him, sending a chill down his spine. When he turned around and saw who it was he freaked out a little.

"AGH! Guys!" he exclaimed while running as fast as his legs could carry him. He wasn't far away now, but it could all have been solved easier if he hadn't forgotten his D-Tector back at where the others were. Finally spotting the others he jumped behind Takuya, shivering a bit. He pointed in the direction he had come from, and the three other boys looked in that direction, seeing how their surroundings changed from light and lovely to dark and scary.

In the distance Duskmon appeared, with Lobomon by his side.

* * *

**Please review and share!**


End file.
